battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Four
|4,6}} Four is and/or was main host of Battle for BFDI. Four and his co-host X first appeared in the video X Finds Out His Value. Four exhibited very surreal mannerisms, including being able to deform characters, reviving them, screeching in order to stun characters, eliminated contestants by sucking them into his body (sending them to Eternal Algebra Class), and had the ability to shoot laser beams from his hands. Four's first appearance in BFDI was Getting Teardrop to Talk, where he lead a game to win "a BFDI" (in which the winners will possibly get another battle for Dream Island). Four appeared alongside X, another abstract being representing a real-life number, letter, or variable. Four may have been killed and/or stopped being host in Four Goes Too Far when he was multipled by 0 using X and Donut. Personality Although Four seemed to be calm most of the time, he appeared angry in Lick Your Way to Freedom and Why Would You Do This on a Swingset for a few times, this anger growing more frequent as the series goes on. Cary Huang has suggested that he and X are some sort of extra-terrestrial beings. Four was nice in X Finds Out His Value and didn't screech then. In Fortunate Ben, Four was shown to want a sense of dominance and will get furious if talked back to or have tasks done for them. When pushed, Four would show no mercy and would even do things such as ”Dismemble” close friends out of anger. Powers and abilities *Screechy: Stuns any contestant who tries to talk to Four. It can also generate hearts when Four is excited, which can fling a contestant. *Energy Beam: Electrocutes the contestant who is touched, and makes them lose health. *Recovery center: Four replaces the Recovery Centers from previous seasons with his hand. *Drawing deformation: Turns any contestant into a abstract version of themselves, killing them. *Elimination: Four replaces the Tiny Loser Chamber and Locker of Losers from previous seasons, by sucking eliminated contestants into them or "eating" them. (Balloony says the eliminated contestants are sent to Eternal Algebra Class.) *Dismemblement: This happened off screen when X interrupted them. he snapped off X's leg. It is implied he do this by turning his fingers into claws, and then brutally tearing limbs off. *Turning contestants orange: Turns any characters orange. Status As of BFB 6, Four was factored into Donut as a zero. It's not stated if this killed him or not. Coverage Four's first appearance was in a 2008 animation by Jacknjellify called X Finds Out His Value along with X, where he helped X figure out his value by factoring out an equation. Nine years later, Four and X appeared in Battle for BFDI as the former hosts. Unlike his original appearance, Four acted extremely odd and screeches at others who tried to talk to them, making them faint, become dizzy, or even die (in the case of Pillow). The only two characters who can actually communicate with him properly are Dora and Roboty for some reason, who each also only talk in a strange manner. He could understand X, as seen in X Finds Out His Value and Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. His color was changed from dark blue to light blue. Deaths *Why Would You Do This on a Swingset: Is crushed by Balloony's finger (Debatable) *Four Goes Too Far: Is multiplied by X and Donut. Kills Total kills: 5 People screeched Total screeches: 16 Trivia * He is depicted with four fingers frequently, but sometimes he is depicted with five, as seen during the intro of Getting Teardrop to Talk where he shrinks Black Hole and before blasting energy beams at Gelatin in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. It also appears in "Four Goes Too Far" when Four was about to blast Nickel for criticizing them. *He appeared in the HTwins.net game Tidepool, as a level 23 creature in the "Classic" character set. *Cary described Four as a "weird alien creature who doesn't know how to communicate" in his reaction video. If he actually are an alien, this could explain his strange powers, general behavioral quirks, and different eye and limb assets, as well as his screeching. *He explains challenges in a way where the problem is shown (performed by X, sometimes themselves) and he instructs the objects to the task as a challenge. *Four seems to be omnipotent. However, being omnipotent doesn't grant them the ability to give good solutions to the problems which he is faced with all of the time. *He has the ability to recover and kill contestants, replacing the Recovery Centers for this season. *He can also transport eliminated contestants to an unknown place (referred to as "Eternal algebra class" by Balloony) by sucking them into himself, replacing the Tiny Loser Chamber and Locker of Losers *Four might represent the show's fourth season, although there's no clue of what would happen to him in Season 5 (if there is one). *Four accidentally calls the team A Better Name Than That "Another Name Than That" in BFB 2 and BFB 4, a running gag in the BFDI series whenever Golf Ball can't think of a team name. *Four and X have terribly animated mouths sometimes. * Four was originally a darker shade of blue. * When he and X sometimes talk, he is just different assets used over and over. * Four can shoot energy beams from his hands. * Four starts the intro in every episode by raising his right arm in a fist. ** However, this isn't the case in BFB 4, when the intro plays after Bell says "Are you kidding me!" Before that, Snowball goes into that pose. ** This is also the case in BFB 5, when the intro plays when Spongy raises his right leg after a game between him and Match. ** This is also the case in BFB 6, where Grassy raises his hand instead. * Four is able to talk with his eyes, as shown in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. * According to Balloony, inside his body is a prison containing eliminated contestants. This prison is called "Eternal Algebra Class". * Four hates the number four as 4. * Four goes quite more unstable as the season moves on. In BFB 1, he was quite calm, except being angry at a few moments, while in BFB 5, his mannerisms and animation style goes more creepy and disturbing. * Until BFB 6, Four's gender was not known by the contestants at the time as none of the contestants have referred to Four by any gendered pronouns, and Four was not included on Satomi's gender confirmation chart. * In BFB 3, when Four states that he isn't the one who doesn't know his value, the sky can be seen in the center of his eyes. * Apparently, if Four were to be multiplied by zero, him, along with X, would disappear from existence. **However, after Donut was multiplied by Four, he states that he had obtained the "factor of Four" within him. References Category:Host Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Non-Objects Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Non-Contestants Category:Four Category:X Finds Out His Value Category:Males Category:Deceased